It's not Easy
by PrincessBella15
Summary: This is a story of Lois and Clark and how Lois realizes it is not so easy to be Clark Kent.
1. Chapter 1

*******I do not own Smallville or any of the Characters*******

CLARK!!!!! I yelled his name as soon as I saw him laying in the middle of the Metropolis street that just had a serious alien invasion. It was weird I saw the tatters of the black shirt and trench-coat that he wore. Which is odd, I have never seen my farm boy in anything but suits for work and the plaid I pretend to hate. He was bleeding and barely breathing by the time I got to his side.

"Lois, I'm sorry and I love you"

"Clark, don't speak you don't need to waste your energy", it was too late for him to hear my words, he was out. I have never seen Clark, my Smallville so weak looking, ever despite the fact I always teased him he need me to protect him. To be honest he was always saving my hide, which annoyed me, but I was grateful. Then I realized I was in love with him and have been for some time now. I bend down now and whisper in his ear, "I love you too Smallville, always have and always will."

I felt a hand touch my shoulder, "Green Arrow, I need you to help me get my boyfriend to the hospital."

"Lois, a hospital can't help Clark."

"Green Arrow, don't be daft a hospital is where you take sick and injured people or has all that leather cut off the circulation to your brain cells?"

"trust me, a hospital can't help him, we need to take him to Chloe and get him up north ASAP."

"Listen to me carefully the man I love is dying and needs medical attention."

"I don't have time to explain now, but I will explain to you later once we hurry up and get Clark out of here before someone sees."

I didn't get what Oliver was saying, but I also knew that he wouldn't let Clark die, amazingly they were friends too.

"OMG!!!! Chloe this is the coolest club house ever. Well, when we were little and I kicked you out of mine you said you would build a cooler one, you won Chlo. What I don't understand is how you can help Clark by taking him up north?"

"Lo, I know you don't, but I will explain to you as soon as I can, but you and Oliver need to get your warmest weather gear on."

"Oliver, What is she talking about?"

"Just do what she ask and I think it will all become clear soon enough and Chloe would be best to fill you in on the rest."

Five minutes later we were in the Queen Industries helicopter heading to Smallville. I can only trust them, but I am concerned this won't be able to help Clark. Chloe and Oliver were being very cryptic and evasive about how this journey was going to help Clark. Before I knew it we were in a field near the Kawatchee caves Clark loved so much. Oliver got Clark over his shoulder and carried him into the cave. Chloe got out this weird disc with weird symbols on it and a hidden chamber was revealed. In the middle was a stone table with similar symbols to the disc she had. Next thing I know Chloe had put the disc into a slot and we were bathed in the brightest light I have ever seen. Before I could blink my eyes we were in a place that reminded me of the heaven I once saw. Chloe began to speak...

"Jor-El, I have brought you Kal-El"

"Chloe...who is...."

Oliver tapped me on the shoulder and told me to be quiet and all would be explained soon. I listened to Chloe continue to talk to thin air in a giant igloo in the artic.

"Kal-El has been badly injured in his fight with Zod and the Kandorians. I know that you can help him. You can I both know that his destiny has yet to be fulfilled. He has yet to help the world like you envisioned. He is not done yet, therefore I brought him here to his father."

" Thank you Chloe Sullivan, you have been a true friend to my son and helped him on his journey. His fate may be beyond my repair now. I cannot take him to the yellow sun."

"We can't find the Martian Man-hunter anywhere. I am afraid he may have been taken out by Checkmate."

"Leave Kal-El."

Chloe turned to me, "Lois, you might want to say your goodbyes to Clark now why you can, he may not make it."

"Lois Lane, Kal-El loved you he often thought of you during his training. I am grateful for the love you have shown my done. His journey is not a easy one, you made it brighter. "

The Wizard of oz voice spoke to me, creepy. None of this made sense, but Chloe and Oliver sure had a lot of explaining to do when we got back to Smallville. If Clark does make it, he does as well. I could not fathom my life without Smallville, but I needed to say goodbye just in case.

"Smallville, I thought I had loved before, but you showed me a love I never knew possible. You better make it so I can yell at you about this Igloo and Wizard voice. You gave me reason and hope in my life. I don't want to leave you here, but something tells me I have too. You are the strongest man I know, you can't let this keep you down. I love you so much, I'll yell at you later."

I tried to keep it light, but I was so scared this would be the last time I saw My Smallville. I was just as confused. Chloe grabbed my arm, "Lois, we have to go."

An hour later sitting back in Chloe's decked out clubhouse.

"OK, you two have some explaining to do."

Oliver indicated with a tilt of his head for Chloe to take this.

"Lois, Clark is The Blur"

"What do you mean, Clark is the Blur?"

"Like I said, he is the Blur. His birth name is Kal-El and he is from the planet Krypton that was Galaxies from here before it exploded."

"Clark is an alien?"

"He prefers intergalactic traveler. The Ice Palace you saw is a replica of his home Planet and the voice you heard is a kinda alien incarnation of his birth father, Jor-El."

"If he's dead...."

"They were the most advanced race in the universe, that is his Fortress of Solitude. Our Yellow Sun is what gives Clark his powers, you see they had a Red Sun."

"This is all so much to take in, I think I need to go lay down. I hate to admit it, but I am in a bit of a shock."

"Go ahead, I will be here when you get up, Oliver has to check in with the team."


	2. Chapter 2

** I got up and looked at the clock, I had been asleep for 10 hours now. I knew I was tired after the chaos of the aliens and them trying to change the sun to red. On top of everything the fact Clark was an alien with an ice castle just had to be a dream except the fact that I woke up in Chloe's pimped out clubhouse for Clark, Oliver, and apparently the team of superheros. I mean I have seen some major weird since coming to Smallville, but all this just took the cake. My Smallville, that sweet and loving farm boy was from galaxies from here. I knew life on other planets existed. Haven't I seen enough spaceships to know that. What was shocking is Clark is the most moral and human person I know and to find out that he is not human is, I don't have words for it. I always have an opinion on everything, but this was beyond anything Lois Joanne Lane. **

** I proceeded to get up from the bed and walk out into Chloe's lair or Hero Central. I saw Chloe in front of a series of screens. What I saw shocked me even more Arthur Curry and Dinah Lance were, they are apart of this Superhero league? Wow! As I looked at the other pictures I recognized another photo, Metropolis Detective John Jones. I processed this, I must have been blind and stupid not to notice any of this. It gave people watching a fascinating spin. From now on when I was sitting somewhere gazing at people I would pay closer attention I could be looking at an alien or a superhero both. Was the world nothing like I imagined? It's scary to think that the world is not what you knew it to be, that everything you know has been a lie. **

"**Lois, I assume you have more question?"**

**Chloe startled me, but I squared my shoulders and prepared to find out more about the world and the man I loved. **

"**So Chloe, how long have you known about Clark?"**

"**Since I saw him catch a car like a beach ball our senior year, but he didn't know until after the ****Meteor shower where I ended up in the Fortress with him."**

"**How did you end up there with him?"**

"**He was in the cave and I was with Lex and I didn't want Lex to see Clark and the next thing I know I am freezing in this enormous ice structure. Though at the time I thought he was meteor infected until he cleared it up in the Yukon hospital later."**

"**How long has Oliver known?"**

"**Since the first week they met."**

"**Wait! If Clark and Oliver have known about each other for so long that means when I went to Clark about Oliver being the Green Arrow..."**

"**Yes"**

"**So that was Clark in Ollie's suit when I kissed him in the alley that night?"**

"**You got it in one Lois, though I was slightly jealous I didn't get that Kiss.", Oliver said from behind me. **

"**Why?"**

"**I didn't want you to know Lois, knowing puts you in danger and you find enough of that on your own."**

"**yeah, Because I'm the one that dresses in green leather and shoots arrows at the bad guys."**

"**Lois.."**

"**Don't you Lois me Oliver Queen and I see you Chloe trying to leave the room. Neither of you are leaving this room until I am satisfied."**

**They both looked at each other, sighed and went to sit down at the couch and coffee table. Chloe spoke, "What else do you want or need to know?"**

"**I want to know why I was left out of the loop with Clark?"**

"**Lois, everyone that has ever found out risk the potential to be in grave danger or they have been killed. I alone have been possessed by an alien computer and the coma Lana was in was caused by the same computer. This computer can take any form and makes anything in the Terminator movies look like Lego's in comparison."**

"**WOW!"**

**Oliver piped in with his genius commentary then, "Lois uttering one word is never a good thing"**

"**Oliver would you please.....", about this time I heard whooshing and turned to look, Clark was there with Detective Jones. I was so relived at just the site of him, I though I had lost him forever, I couldn't bare that. If Clark ceased to be I would as well, but it didn't mean that I was gonna let him get away with this double identity thing. Oh No, he would sit his fine self down and answer my questions, I wasn't gonna make it easy on him. He might have powers, some I don't know about yet, but he hadn't went up against the tenacity if Lois Lane.**

** Clark looked between Chloe, Oliver, and Jones before he looked at me, "Lois, I know that..."**

"**shut up Kent and follow me."**


	3. Chapter 3

** I turned around and stared at him. I could see the pain in his face, I knew what this was causing him, but I was hurt too and I didn't know how to deal with both. What was more important, my pain or his? **

"**Why, Clark, why?"**

"**I want to protect you from all the pain that comes with my secret."**

"**Clark, I love you, I can handle anything if it means I can be with you. Chloe told me Lana, Lionel, your friend Pete......"**

"**I did tell you Lois...last year. I wanted you to write my story so the world would understand I wasn't here to harm anyone."**

"**Please, I think I would have remembered, this hurts me so much."**

"**I used the Legion ring to go back in time when you, Chloe, my mother and anyone that knew me became endangered by the government and others."**

**'Why Didn't you tell me when you came back to the present then? Was I not special enough?"**

"**It's because you are special Lois that I didn't. The others found out because I was caught, but you were the first one I ever told. I never wanted to tell anyone as much as I wanted to tell you."**

"**Oh Smallville...."**

** I had to turn away from him, I didn't want him to see my tears. I loved this man so much and he was a man despite what planet he was born on. He was more human than anyone I have ever known, he was my Smallville. **

** I was mad, hurt, sad, and more in love with him than ever, but I was so confused with what I felt and everything. This was so much to take in and process. I thought finding out Ollie was the Green Arrow was s lot to take in, but this, this was so much more. I loved Oliver, but I wasn't in love with Oliver. Clark was the tails to my head, but in recent enlightenment's maybe I am the tails to his head though I will never tell him that. **

** I felt his hand on my should and I turned around and backed away, I saw the hurt in his eyes and I wanted to go and be held in his arms. I needed answers and I couldn't do that in his arms. **

"**Can you introduce me to the _REAL _Clark Kent?"**

"**I'm the same Clark you have always known. The only difference is I didn't show you my other job. Clark is who I am, The Blur is what I do."**

"**What powers do you have besides Strong and fast?"**

" **I have Super Breathe, Super hearing, my skin is like steel, I am faster than the speed of sound, X-Ray vision, and I am supposed to be able to fly. I am invulnerable except to kryptonite and other alien life forms."**

"**kryptonite?"**

"**Radioactive pieces of my home planet of Krypton. There is several colors and they all effect me differently."**

"**Chloe used another name when talking to the voice behind the ice, what does it mean?"**

"**Kal-El means star child, El is the family name. The Fortress of Solitude is where I have train to gain all the knowledge of all the known Galaxies. I can speak every language known."**

"**I guess I shouldn't call you Smallville anymore."**

"**Lois, I want to be your Smallville, you make me stronger. I love you more than all the Galaxies, as long as I have you nothing can harm me. The yellow Sun may give me my powers, but you are the one that gave me my heart."**

** I looked up at him and melted, but I needed some alone time to think.**

"**Clark, I am gonna have Chloe take me home"**

"**Lois..."**

**We'll talk later Smallville, but right now I need to process this my way."**

** I turned and walked out the door. That was the hardest thing I have ever done, but I knew I needed to think without him. There was so much more I needed to learn. **


	4. Chapter 4

*****I want to thank everyone for adding this story to their favorites, please leave comments so I know what I do good and bad. Thanks*****

Chloe and I rode all the way back to the Talon apartment in silence. I could see her sneaking looks in my direction the entire time with a worried look on her face. I know everyone was used to me being talkative, I didn't like uncomfortable silences. I needed time to process everything and to change my view on past events, nothing was how it ever seemed. It is like the last six years parts of my life were a lie. I knew why Clark didn't tell me, he felt telling me would put me in danger, but now thinking back on it sometimes not knowing it put me in just as much danger. Though knowing Clark he wouldn't see it that way, he would feel I was in danger knowing. Just because I understood didn't mean I wasn't still hurt that he didn't tell me, we love each other and should be able to bare our souls to each other.  
Even though I know he loves me and he told me so eloquently, I still have a tiny insecure part that wonders because he didn't tell me. OK, I just have to shove that annoying part aside because he did choose me and I have to be strong for him, I just need to get used to the fact my Smallville was a Superhero. Apart of me wishes ...Anybody but Clark. Though deep down, I knew, I have known all along. Even with Ms. Chloe over there fake Blur calling me, deep down I knew. Chloe was on protect Clark mode when we got in the car and wanted me to know Clark wasn't behind that certain deception, I guess she knew I would be mad about that one.  
I was sorta jealous that Chloe got to have this part of Clark all to herself for so long and I didn't. It made me think she wasn't over Clark like she claimed she was, not completely anyway.  
We go out of the car and made our way in the apartment. I went straight to my room and put on my favorite Whitesnake song, "Here I go again", kind appropriate because beside Clark I have had a thing for two other heroes in AC and Oliver. The thing is even before I knew about the real Clark Kent he was my hero.  
Chloe walked over to my bed, sat down, and turned down my radio.

"Lois, Let's talk, I think you need to and I more than anyone you know can help you understand Clark."

"Yeah, I guess you would Chloe, I guess you would."

"look Lois I know you are hurt, but Clark really was trying to protect you. I know deep down you know this. Though I know sometimes Clark only sees the black and white of his decisions and not the gray, for Clark there can never be a gray."

"I know Chloe, but it still hurts."

"I know, Lo. The thing is Clark was sent here by his birth father to protect mankind and there will always be people who want to exploit him or kill him. They will use any means to do that and the pawns to his king is the people he cares about and Lois you are at the top of that list."

"Oh, Chloe his life must have been so hard for him, having to feel like he was alone in the world, that is how I would feel."

"He did and still does feel that way. Even though we love him Lois we can never really understand the complexities of the life he leads. He makes life and death decisions hundreds of times a day if not more."

"Chloe, Clark is the first man despite his hero complex I want to be there for, I didn't want to share Oliver with the world and I let go, but I couldn't breathe if I couldn't have Clark in my life, if it means I must share him with the world I will, but I don't know how. Chloe, am I enough?"

"Lo, you are, I have seen Clark grow so much since you have been in his life, you have helped him be the Hero he was destined to be. You are the H to his ERO."

"Thanks Chloe for helping me understand him a little better and how I can be there for him because I was afraid I wouldn't be enough."

"Lois, I have a feeling people will know one day the hero behind hero."

I smiled at her as she left the room, I followed behind and got ready for bed.

I woke up to voices in the kitchen area of the apartment. I got up and went closer to the door and looked out and seen it was Chloe and Clark.

"Chloe, I don't know what I will do if she can't accept me."

"Clark, you have to give her time, it's not everyday you find out the man you love is not a man, but an alien turned Hero."

"I know"

'Clark, I know you have a lot on your mind with the Lois thing, but how did you recover this time?"

"Well, John helped me until we passed the atmosphere and I made my own way to the sun. I flew Chloe, well kinda."

"You don't kinda fly Clark"

"I know it's difficult for me to explain."

"try!"

"Chloe if you let me talk I will. Well, You know Jor-El said I wouldn't fly until I accepted I wasn't human and accepted my Kryptonian heritage. I did Chloe, I accept that I am not human, but I am not gonna let it change who I am inside. I am just scared I'm not gonna be enough for Lois, that I will freak her out. I started thinking about that on my way back to Earth and I kinda crash landed."

"WOW"

"I haven't perfected it yet, but I have been so worried about how Lois is taking everything I haven't practiced. I am gonna need all my focus until I get used to it and I can't focus right now."

I stepped out into the room then, "you know Smallville if you are gonna fly me to Rome for free you better practice."

"Lois, you're up"

"I am and I heard the last few minutes of your conversation and Smallville I am who I am because you love me. I don't care that you are an alien, you could hold it against me that I love Whitesnake so I think we can move past that. I get why you didn't tell me and I love you even more because of it, but you know now that things are out in the open we need to move my things into the farm so you can practice that flying thing, but don't think for a minute that makes you cooler than me. I am still hot fudge and you are still halibut."

Clark got up and came to stand in front of me, he looked down into my eyes and lowered his mouth unto mine and gave me the most heart-stopping kiss I had ever had.


	5. Chapter 5

Life the last couple of weeks at the farm have been interesting to the say the least. I had met some of Clark's more unusual friends. It just amazes me how different his life was than even I knew. I almost felt like I didn't fit in, but he showed me everyday just how important I was to him and his life, though I still had doubts. I always knew Clark was amazing, but this is beyond even my wildest dreams.

I came down the stairs and who did I see?

"Mrs. Kent, Is that you"?

"Lois, it's nice to see you too. Clark told me you moved in".

"yes Ma'am, I did. Let's go in the kitchen, we have so much to catch up on".

We walked into the kitchen and sat at opposite sides of the table. Mrs. Kent looked at me with a concerned look on her face. I wondered if she thought I shouldn't know about Clark. From what he told me, his parents were very protective over his secret. This look on her face caused me some concern.

"Lois, Clark told me you found out. I want to preface what I am about to say with this, I am glad Clark has found someone to really love him. As much as I care for Lana, she was never right for Clark. Once she found out about his secret it was like he wasn't enough for her anymore. I don't want Clark to have to go through that again, but I really don't think that will be your problem. I think you will be the opposite and think you aren't enough for him. You're wrong though Lois, you are more than enough for him. Clark has always felt that he would be alone and have no one".

"Even before I knew who Clark truly is, I loved him more than I have ever loved anyone. I would give my last breathe for Clark, knowing his secret makes me love him more and I didn't think that was even possible".

"Dear, even as Clark's parents his Father and I could never fully comprehend what he goes through each and everyday. He only thing we could do was just love him and support him. At times that is hard because we can never understand what it's like to make life and death decisions all day long and now the world is watching. All his father and I had to worry about what that Smallville was watching, but the world watching makes it so much more challenging. Though if anyone if up to being Clark's shoulder to lean on , it's you Lois. I don't think anyone has ever truly known Clark the way you do, even when you were just friends".

"When I first met Clark, I never thought we would end up here. It brings a smile to my face, because of I am honest we fought our feelings for each other in the beginning and masked it with sarcasm, Oliver was right about that".

'Why do you think Jonathan and I were worried when I caught you and Clark in the shower together'?

"Oh, Mrs. Kent, you forget I had already seen him naked in that corn field. Though it makes more sense now that Clark has explained THAT to me".

"I wish Jonathan was here to see how happy you and Clark are. This is still all so new to Clark and I am sure he would be more comfortable talking to his Father about some stuff".

"Clark wouldn't even be comfortable talking to himself about that. Though he did tell me his training helped him to control his abilities in all areas of his life".

"Lois, Did Clark tell you about his potential life-span'?

"What you mean, his life-span'?

'Well, we aren't sure, but Clark could be immortal, we do know that he does have a much longer life-span than a human. That is where some of his fear of always being alone comes from. He's the last of his kind. Krypton is a home he will never see, he doesn't know about his people, not really. I know he has learned about Krypton and all the planets in the known Galaxies, but he will never truly know about the home he came from. I know earth is his home and he loves us, but that is a lonely feeling Lois, it has to be".

"Oh no, that means I will leave him someday and cause him pain. I don't want to do that, but I am human and I won't have a choice when my time on this earth is done. Oh, Mrs. Kent".

"Lois, I am sorry to upset you, I wasn't sure that Clark had told you, but you needed to know. I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to know how much you mean to Clark for him to bring you into his life like he has. He is the Superhero the world needs because of you. You give him a reason to save the world, so cherish the time you have because even though he may outlive you, you love will carry him for the rest of the days of his life and if that is forever then you will never leave Clark because you are his heart".

"Thanks Mrs. Kent, I needed that".

What Mrs. Kent said was a lot to take in, but I needed to hear it because I had a duty, I was a hero and all I had to do was love Clark Kent.


	6. Chapter 6

** I thought about what Mrs. K said all day. Clark was out and I was sure he was saving the day for countless people. I just knew my way to be a hero was to love Clark Kent, but it was still so hard to process my Smallville was the greatest of the heroes. Every day he made decisions that I would never be able to grasp because I would never be able to fill his shoes. I did know about doing what it takes for the ones that you love and I will be as supportive and loving as I can, but I also can't change how I was with him before I knew, that would be the hard part. I still had a hard time grasping Clark for who he really is and who I thought he was for the past six years. **

** I have tried to hide this conflict I feel from Clark, but it's hard. I look at him and I don't see the same man I thought I knew that I saw for years. I loved that man so much when I thought he was just a normal farm boy turned Mild-mannered reporter. I admired The Blur and wanted to serve a higher purpose with him. I felt in a way I was lied to in two ways by the same man, two men I trusted, but in reality the same man. So in essences Clark lied to me in three essential ways. Of course, I knew the reasons he did this, but sometimes your head and your heart function of different capacities. **

** I know I am going to be there for Clark and I will love him always, but I need to sort through my feelings as well. It's like I am in a love triangle with the same man. Sometimes here lately I feel like my life is being played out of Days of Our Lives. Then there is the life-span thing. It's hard to realize that why I grow older Clark will stay the same and outlive me. Will we be able to have children of our own and will he outlive our children if we do? Since they would be half Krptonian would they have longer lives as well? Would they have powers? Would I be able to carry an alien baby to term? I have all these questions and no answers, but would Clark even have the answers. **

** There is no question that I will never give up my love for Clark, but should I do it from afar? I know at first I thought I could do it in a relationship, but can I? Does Clark need me to love him as a woman can only love a man? I know I need to love him that way. To be honest I know I will not end this relationship, but I just don't know where to go from here. I am at a crossroads in my life and in my love. **

"**Mr. Kent? Is that really you"?**

"**Yes, Lois it is".**

"**How can that even be"?**

"**I am a here to help Jor-El guide you to a better understanding of his son and my son, or our son".**

"**Wow"**

"_**Chloe, if it wasn't for me Jimmy wouldn't be dead. I put faith in humanity and let it make me weak. If I did not have faith in humanity I would have never split Davis from the monster. It was not Doomsday that killed Jimmy, but Davis".**_

"_**Clark, I know full well who killed Jimmy, I was standing right here".**_

"_**Chloe, I'm leaving, I have no family and friends".**_

"_**I don't like how this is sounding".**_

"_**Clark Kent is dead".**_

"**So, this is why Clark and Chloe have been so strained this year".**

"**Yes, it is. That is why he was missing for weeks, he was training with Jor-El and why he chose the black. Clark Kent was dead until you accepted a relationship with him. This is only one part of my son who haven't seen, but there is two more pivotal moments you must see to better grasp who my son is".**

**I am gonna leave it at this because I am in texas helping my brother and his wife with my nephew while she recovers so I will not finish this until I get back home at the end of May, sorry, but please leave me comments. **


	7. Chapter 7

I know it's been forever since I did an update and I am sorry, I was in Texas and didn't have free reign over the computer there. More to come with Lois and Pa Kent. I hope you enjoy and leave comments. THANK YOU! Btw, Who freaking loved the Epic that was Salvation? Raises hand.

Wow! Someone I am standing here with Mr. Kent watching Clark struggle with who he is and my heart is breaking. I couldn't imagine how every little decision I made change the life of so many. I know it has to be a heavy burden, but I can never know just how heavy it is.

"_Lois, It's time for us to get our second glimpse of the real Clark Kent"._

"_Yes, Sir"._

_**Pa Kent: Clark, just in time, you can help me tighten up the ropes on the truck.**_

_**Clark: You are going have to do that yourself, I am not going. I talked to Jor-El.**_

_**Ma Kent:What!**_

_**Clark: I have to unite the stones as soon as I can. **_

_**Ma Kent: The last time there was Meteor Rock and it could kill you. **_

_**Clark: Mom, I am the only one that can do it, I have to go. **_

_**Ma Kent: Your My SON and you come with us. **_

_**Pa Kent: From a wide-eyed toddler to the man I see before me today was for this moment, go son and make your mother and I proud. **_

_**Martha: Those Rocks can kill him.**_

_**Jonathan: I know Martha, if we have faith in our son, we know he will do this and be fine. **_

"_Wow! I never knew, I just thought he left you guys there and it never matched up with who Clark was. You guys seemed to be OK with it so I thought maybe you had him go ahead as any parent would want, but I was always confused why he wouldn't stay, just didn't fit with the Clark I knew"._

"_Lois, I think you knew Clark better than anyone, even then. It's hard to accept as a parent that your sons destiny is so far removed than anything you can imagine or dream. As hard as I tried, I was envious of what Clark could do because it's natural to want to feel a purpose, but then I realized that my purpose and his Mother's was to guide and support him and we felt at times that by doing right and teaching Clark what was important, we were helping the world get their hero"._

"_I couldn't imagine the weight you and Mrs. K had on your shoulders, it can't be easy guiding a hero"._

"_It's not, but Clark I think was born with a pureness as well. I used to think Jor-El was not a good man, but his world and ours are different. It is time for the last journey and I must say goodbye as Jor-El will guide you next. Before I go, I want to Thank you for loving my son, who were the missing piece to his destiny"._

I feel so strange, I was talking to Mr. Kent and seeing the past like a movie. Now I am going back to the Igloo and talking to the Frozen Wizard of Oz. It's kinda creepy.

"_Lois Lane, Welcome Back"._

"_I take it your Clark's birth father"?_

"_Yes, I am the father of Kal-El, as you call him Clark Kent. I am here today to show you Kal-El"._

** The next thing I know I am bathed in the brightest light and see images of a baby and a couple on another planet, Clark standing with me in a cornfield stark naked, Clark Standing up telling Mrs. K he is Kal-El of Krypton and he must fulfill his destiny...pushing his mother away and flying, I am getting flashes of his history, of his birth family. It's all so sad and now all of a sudden the light is gone and I am standing in the Igloo again. **

"_That was some major history exam"._

"_It is vital that you know this Lois Lane as you will be the beacon that will propel Kal-El fully into his destiny. Go my child and be what earth, humanity, and my son need. Your destiny is just as important as Kal-El because you are his heart and his soul. Thank You"._

A few hours later I was still at the farm thinking of all I had seen and been through when I heard Clark fly in.

"Clark, is that you"?

"Lois, I hope I am the only man that flies home to see you".

"There is that Martian and my Dad flies in to see me".

"It looks like you have something on you mind, what is it Lois"?

'Well, today I had a Talk with your Mom about Life-span and went on a journey with your two fathers".

"That's is a lot to take in Lois and I am sorry. If this is too much for you I would understand if you want to leave not just the farm, but me".

"Clark, I am not leaving ever. There is nothing that could change that for me. It actually helped me to understand you better, but I do have questions"

"Of course you have questions Lois, one of the reasons I love you so much".

"I love you too Clark Kent, Kal-El".

"I love you more Lois Joanne".

"I realized today that I only loved part of the man, but I got a glimpse of Kal-El and I can see how interwoven the two really are. To love you I must love all of you and I do, irrevocably, I love everything about the man, the hero I see before me".

"Well, Lois, I love every part of you as well(checks her out)".

"Are you using your x-ray vision on me Clark Kent"?

"I might be".

"As much as I would like to experiment with your super abilities in that department, we need to have a question and answer session".

"Yes, Ma'am".


	8. Chapter 8

**This has been a really tough chapter for me, so I would like to thank those that sent me your ideas for questions. I am so sorry for the delayed updated, I was conflicted. **

This wasn't going to be an easy conversation, but it need to be had. I couldn't hide my fears from Clark. I told him we needed to be completely open from the moment I found out all about him and here I was keeping things from him now. Our love was too important to play childish games, open and honest is what would define Lois and Clark.

"Clark, I know I have been told things and saw things for myself in my Clark carol moment, but I need clarification on things I already know and I need some things explained that still don't make sense"

"I know you do Lois. I will be as honest as I can, but there are things about myself and where I am from that even I don't understand".

"OK, I guess I will just dive on it with the biggest question I have, What do you know about your life-span"?

"Well, Kryptonian life-span is infinitely longer than a humans here on Earth. My Father, Jor-El was here thousands of years ago to hide three ancient stones around the world, that when put together make the crystal that creates my Fortress of Solitude. Then he was here when My Grandma Kent was pregnant with my Dad. Kryptonian's also have time portals that can transport them into any time they choose on any planet. My Father estimates that I can live up to the 853rd century here on Earth, but I can be immortal on Earth as well. Thee only other Kryptonian who was on Earth longer than I have been was Dax-Ur, but he used Blue kryptonite to become human, so that is not something that is known. Though in regards to us, I will outlive you".

"Oh, Clark, I know you must feel so alone".

"Lois, as long as I have you, I am never alone. I want to love you for as long as I can, the best I can".

"Clark, you may outlive me, but I will always be with you, watching over you, being proud of the man and the hero. You will be in my heart forever and when I am no longer here on Earth, I will watch over you from Heaven and be your Guardian Angel like you have been mine".

"Lois, you are my heart and soul and will live with me forever or however long I live".

"Now we have that issue,what about Children? Can we have them, together"?

"Yes, we can have children. The first Kryptonian that came to "Smallville" was with a native woman and they created the Kawatchee people. Though I don't think it was called Smallville or Kansas for that matter".

"Well, of course not, but it's nice to know that we can have children of our own. What about their life-Span and will they have powers too"?

"They will have a longer life-span than most, but not much longer than that of a pure human and since they will have Kryptonian blood they will develop powers,but maybe not all of the powers I have or they might. The Kawatchee people developed the ability to shape-shift and that is not a power I have, though John Jones does. If we have children, I will outlive them too, but I want children with you Lois, I want everything with you. I have never wanted anything more than a life with you".

"I saw in my glimpses of Clark Kent you walking away from Chloe, Claiming that "Clark Kent is dead", what did you mean by that"?

"Just that I believed too much in the good of man and it cost Jimmy his life. That if I embraced fully my Kryptonian side and not let human emotion interfere I could better fulfill my destiny and save people".

"Chloe never explained any of that too me, I am confused".

"See Davis was not born, but was a creation by Zod using his and his wife's Faora's DNA. The thing is that he turned into a Monster called Doomsday that even if you killed him he would come back and not be able to be killed the same way again. Doomsday was created to kill me. I thought by using Black kryptonite to separate him I could bury the monster deep within the earth and Davis, his human side could find a peaceful life here, but Davis in his jealousy and misguided love for Chloe killed Jimmy,but before Jimmy took his last breathe he managed to kill Davis before he killed Chloe. I wasn't there, I failed them both".

"Clark, there was no way you could have known what would happen, but you made a decision that any compassionate person would make. I would have done the same thing. It wasn't your fault, sometimes our faith in people is our greatest strength, but can also be our greatest weakness and you Clark Kent have more faith and compassion than any human I know".

"Lois, that was the problem and why I left, I was so lost. I was lost and lonely and then I saw you on that train and I couldn't stay away any longer though I denied it to myself, Chloe, Oliver, and Jor-El".

"Clark, you make decisions everyday that no one else will really be able to understand. I know you have your team and they make the decision to save lives, save the world, but they don't have the abilities you have to fully grasp their life the way you do. They do it to fill a void, to feel the thrill of saving lives, and yes they do it because it's the right thing to do, but you do it because it's your purpose, your destiny. That is something they can never understand".

"Lois, you have always known me better than anyone, even when we first met, you somehow knew me better than even I knew myself sometimes".

"I think that's why we are destined to be together Smallville, even Jor-El told me my destiny is to love you. I am more than happy to be the woman behind the Hero".

"No, Lois, you are not the woman behind the Hero, but the hero beside the Hero. You are my everything, even with all my abilities, it's you who gives me my greatest ability and that is the ability to be loved by you forever".

I lean over and press my lips to him, his mouth opens to grant me access to the strength of him, his taste. It is one of the most erotic and soul jarring kisses I have ever experienced. Then we pull apart after it seems a lifetime and just look at each other. We just stare at one another for another endless moment before I couldn't stand it any longer.

"You know Smallville, I think I discovered another one of your abilities and it's super kissing".

"Lois, leave it to you to break a silence".

"Well, Smallville you know I am uncomfortable with uncomfortable silences. Speaking of, what a way to meet. I tried to look at your face,but I had trouble".

"I remember Lois, I never forget anything about you".

"Speaking of...What did happen on that Valentines Day we crashed Lana and Lex engagement party"?

"Well, there was lots of Kissing and making out, then I leaped with you from the daily Planet to Oliver's apartment. Then when we were on Oliver's chaise I saw the invitation and decided to crash it. As I told you Red kryptonite makes me lose all my inhibitions. Once we got there I pretty much embarrassed myself and my Mom, Chloe and Lana. I then left you there and took off with Lana".

"So Basically I missed naughty and mean Clark".

"Basically"

"The Barn Door"?

"See, I was transported to The Phantom Zone, I am sure you remember it as a weird dream, but it did happen".

"Wait, so that was real after-all"?

"Yes, Though you don't remember when Faora possessed you and you threw me 10 stories out of Met Gen to land on an ambulance before Kara showed up and extracted her Phantom from you with John's shield. Anyway, I don't have powers there and I guess I caught a cold and sneezed. That's when I discovered my super breathe".

"Hmmmm"

I looked at Clark and wondered just what other vital information I was missing. I guess he noticed the look on my face and looked worried. I have to admit that making the most powerful man in the world worried was very satisfying. Though it is a selfish feeling, I could have fun. I circled Clark several times and he just got more gaunt looking each time I passed, I know I was being naughty, but It was nice to make him squirm, but I couldn't do it anymore. The look on his face was my undoing,but he would never know it.

"What other Vital information am I missing Clark Joseph Kent"?

"Well..."

"Spill it super stud or you are gonna wish you were standing here with Doomsday".

"See when you and Tess threw down when she was talking about the alien orb, you grabbed my Legion ring that can make you time travel. Remember those flashes you wee having? Well, they weren't dreams, that was what happened in the future".

"How the hell do you know I went to a therapist"?

"Chloe, see Chloe is on top of things at WatchTower".

"What, playing Big sister"?

"Yeah, She went overboard with it for a while, I admit, but she is so much better now".

"Well, She better be or I will go big cousin on her".

"Lois, there is more, so can I explain without you interrupting"?

'Smallville..."

"Lois"

"Fine"

"Anyway when you kissed me and went into a Coma, it was due to Post-Traumatic Stress. Anyway, Tess figured it out and when I stepped outside to talk to Oliver, she took you. She was using Green K to see your memories. I got there and when I touched it I hooked into your memories. What you showed me saved lives Lois, things played out in a different way, but you saved millions of lives. Though I am glad Tess didn't see what I saw, I saw us making love Lois and it was the most beautiful moment I ever had that I never experienced".

"This is a lot to take in Clark, you should have told me about this".

"I didn't want to risk you going into a coma and not being able to wake up again. Before I woke up, Dr. Hamilton erased your memories of what you remembered, but Chloe gave permission for him to do so as your relative".

"What! she had no right to make that decision, no right at all. It is my life and my memories".

"Honestly Lois, I would have chosen your life over memories too".

"Just why didn't you have the Legion ring with you"?

"Well, Rokk said Doomsday would kill me and I thought the world would be better if I did die and not take Doomsday to the future where they could take care of him. That is why I wrote the letter as The Blur that I did".

"Humph"

"Lois, please listen I am sorry I didn't tell you, I just wanted to make sure you didn't die".

"I understand Clark and I am still kinda mad at you, but Chloe and I are so gonna have a talk and I mean right now".

"Lois, I think you should calm down first before you talk to Chloe".

"You know you are so right Smallville and I know just the thing to take my mind off how upset I am at Chloe. I think it's time Clark Kent showed me what I missed in the future, I want to find out just how super you really are".

I walked over to Clark and pressed my body as close to his as I could. I snaked by arms around his neck to pull his lips down on mine.

_Ok, you know what is coming next, yes SUPER SEX_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 kinda rated R

I hope this does not suck and please leave comments and suggestions. Thank you.

I was in Clark's arms, so strong yet so gentle. We were finally gonna make love,I know he was nervous despite knowing he could control his abilities. He had never been with anyone when he has powers and they did not. I was nervous because this was my Smallville and I didn't want to disappoint him, I wanted it to be special for him as he wanted it to be special for me.

The Kiss we were sharing was so jarring I could hardly breathe and my knees were wobbling. Clark broke the kiss and swept me into his arms and up the stairs to his room. He laid me down on the bed and started to unbutton my shirt at such an agonizingly slow pace. With each button that came undone Clark would place a kiss upon the exposed skin, only my blue lacy bra was in the way, but that didn't stop him from suckling my breast. The sensations that were happening to my body were overwhelming, I arched my hips into him and knew he was just as turned on as I was.

I reached my hands up and took his Blur shirt by the hem and proceeded to take it off, but he was too quick for me and had it off before I could blink along with his black jeans. He took the fun out of stripping him, but to be honest I didn't think that I could hold off much longer. The next thing I know my skirt is off and Clark is kissing up my legs and up to my inner thigh. He finally reached the top of my blue lacy panties and slowly took them off as he trailed kisses after their path. Finally he stood and took off his blue boxers and I saw a Clark Kent I hadn't seen since the first time I ever saw him. I caught my breathe at the sight of him, he was so beautiful and was now a man, my man. "I've come a long way since the cornfield Lois, I love you and Want you", Clark said. "This time I am not ashamed to not be looking at your face, you truly are super, my Superman". I heard him sigh and whisper "Lois".

Clark leaned over me on the bed, I felt his knees touch down around me and my blood began to heat, I was on fire. The little kisses behind my ear were undoing me like nothing else. "Clark, this is seven years in the making we can go slow later, I want you and I want you now, I can't take it anymore".

"Lois, are you sure"?

"I'm as sure as a girl can be Clark".

"Lois, if I hurt you, please tell me and I will stop".

"Clark"

He shifted his position so that he was above me. He looked into my eyes, "Lois, I love you with everything that I am". At that I felt him slowly enter me and I gasped. "Lois, Lois are you OK"?, Clark said. "Yes, I just need to get used to you". He waited what seemed like forever and proceeded to take me to Heaven. "I Love you Clark".


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9-Part 2

I woke up in the strong and protective arms of my Smallville and I felt so content. Last night was the best night of my life because I got to become one with Clark. Man, I didn't know stamina was one of his superpowers, but I ain't complaining. After that first time he was so gentle, slow and romantic, I was the one that begged for him to hurry up. Sighs. I felt like I died and gone to Heaven. "Lois", I hear being whispered in my ear.

"I'm awake Clark, I just want to enjoy being wrapped in your arms while the sun rises".

"Well, I didn't notice the Sun rising, why would I when I have a more breathing-taking view laying in bed with me".

"Clark Kent, who knew you could be so romantic". With a smile on his face, "I Did".

"I think it's time I get up, get dressed and pay my dear cousin Chloe a visit".

"Lois, Remember she had your best interest at heart and I'll join you for a shower".

"Well, Smallville as often as we have seen each other getting out of the shower I say it's about time we share one".

Clark and I got up and went to shower, but let's just say I wasn't dressed until three hours later. Clark asked me if I wanted him to fly me to Metropolis, but I wanted to drive so I could have time to think about what I needed to say to Chloe. I loved my cousin, but I was even more upset after Clark told me in his efforts to calm me down about all the ways Chloe had invaded his privacy. Clark was too nice and too much of a gentleman to really let Chloe have it. Granted her playing big sister did seem to come in handy a few times according to Clark, but it still didn't make it right. If Clark with all his abilities can have the decency to afford you privacy Chloe should do the same. I was at Watchtower now and I got out my car and took a deep breathe. This wasn't going to be easy, but it needed to be done and like everything else in life you tackle it head on, that is what The general always says.

"Chloe Anne Sullivan, I know you are here somewhere".

"Lois, what are you doing here"?

"Rhys, what are you doing here and where is Chloe"?

"Well, I am going to takeover Watchtower for Chloe".

"What Do you mean you are taking over"?

"I'll let Chloe explain that one Big Cuz".

I couldn't believe it, but mine and Chloe's cousin Rhys James was here and taking over Watchtower. Granted Rhys was smart and Graduated Vanderbilt at 19, but she hadn't had an easy life with her emotional troubles. I know a lot of that came when her mom died so young, but I think it was something more. I came here to have a bit of a hashing out with Chloe, but now I was concerned, she was leaving and I didn't know what was up. Now, I had even more questions. Why the sudden shift? Every time I turned around it seemed that my world was changing and not at all how I envisioned it to be.

"Lois, Rhys told me she spilled my beans".

"Yeah, What's up with that"?

"Well, Ollie and I decided that as much as we care for each other it just wasn't meant to be. I am moving to Gotham to help his friend Bruce set up his hero pad".

"What does this hero do"?

"He is gifted in martial arts, weaponry, highly intelligent, Billionaire, and has a thing for bats".

"sounds like he has more perverted fetishes than Ollie, have fun with that one Chlo".

"Ollie says he is very angst and brooding, says he makes Clark seem like the happiest guy on earth".

"Listen, Clark is happy, but he also has more on his plate then any of the others, I think he is allowed to be introspective and speaking of Clark why the big sister act on everyone including me"?

"I see Clark has filled you in even more on things. I take it by the look on your face he told you I had Dr. Hamilton erase your memories of the future".

"Chloe, how could you? You had no right to do that and before you say anything I understand why you did it, I already got Clark's diatribe to go easy on you, but I feel like I was violated Chloe, you just had no right to do that. On top of that you had my sessions with Dr. Evans monitored. Chloe, There is a line that is drawn and you crossed it, but not just with me, but with Clark. From what Clark tells me the whole team actually".

"Yes, I admit I went overboard in my watchful eye in watchtower,but I was just doing what I felt I could do to help protect the world and protect the heroes the world needed. I am sorry Lois that I overstepped myself with them and with you,but I really had everyone's best interest at heart because I care. It's not easy being the eyes and ears of heroes Lois".

"I understand that, but I wanted you to understand too. I love you and I will miss you, but promise me you won't get too busy helping save the world that you forget about your Big Cousin".

"Of course I won't forget about you Lois, you won't let me".

I walked forward and gave Chloe a hug and a kiss. I had a feeling I wouldn't see her for a long time and I wouldn't hear from her like she promised, but I knew she had an important role and the world and it's heroes needed her. I was losing one cousin, but it seemed I was gaining another. Rhys was only 20 and I wasn't as close to her as I was Chloe, but I loved her and I would still have family around and someone I could openly talk to about Clark which would be nice, but she wasn't old enough to take out for shots, at least not yet.

As I was getting ready to leave I felt a whoosh and I knew it was Clark. I can tell his whoosh anywhere, What can I say even John Jones can't whoosh like my man. He looked so sexy in his Blur outfit and as much as I loved the black on him he told me he was going back to red and blue, that I had brought the color back to his life.

"Clark"

The look he gave me just melted me. Whenever he looked at me like that I became speechless, almost.

"If you keep looking at me like that Smallville you will just have to fly me home".

"That can be arranged, but Chloe called some meeting".

"Sorry you two lovebirds, but I needed to introduce the team to..."

About this time Rhys walked in and Clark bless his heart looked so confused. Chloe held back a snicker and proceeded to introduce our little cousin to Clark.

"Clark, this is Lois' and mines cousin Rhys James, she is going to be taking over at Watchtower when I leave for Gotham. She makes my hacking ability seem like child's play even at 20".

"Nice to finally meet you Clark, Chloe has been briefing me on everything and everyone and all I have to say is if all aliens look like you bring on the invasion".

Clark looked between Chloe, Rhys and I before he said, "Well, I can see which cousin she takes after, she doesn't mince her words". I glared at Clark and he threw me that charming smile of his that he knew I couldn't resist. I harrumphed and decided this was the best time for me to exit before I kill my little cousin for flirting with My Smallville and Clark for teasing me".

"Well, I better let you guys get to your meeting before this "I love Lois" segment runs over".

"I love you Lois and will see you back at the farm later".

"Oliver, you made it, good we have five minutes before Canary, Impulse, Cyborg, Stargirl, Aquaman, Martian Man-Hunter and your BFF Hawkman come online for the introduction to Rhys"

"Hey Rhys, finally nice to meet you after everything Chloe has told me".

I sized up Oliver Queen and he was good-looking I could see why both my cousins had dated him, but I looked over at Clark Kent and I could see why Chloe pined for him for ages and Lois went gaga. That was one fine piece of alien right there. I think I just invented a new phrase 'Once you go Kryptonian you don't go back", OK it's didn't rhyme, but Good God in Heaven above was it the truth. I couldn't take my eyes off him and I know he had to notice, but I was human. Oh, Oliver was waiting for my reply.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Queen, but I just want to say before we get started your sexual escapades ended with Chloe because cousin number three ain't happening for you". I heard Clark snicker behind me and I just couldn't resist what I was about to say,"On the other hand you Mr. Kent still have a cousin to go if things don't pan out with Lois, all you have to do is say the word". That sobered up Mr. Super and Oliver snickered this time.

"Well, She definitely takes after Lois in her foot in mouth syndrome, wouldn't you say Clark", Oliver piped in. Chloe spoke up then.

"If you three are done playing Awkward the team is ready to go online".

"Arrow Online"

"Canary online"

"Cyborg online"

"Impulse Online"

"Stargirl online"

"Hawkman online"

"Man-Hunter online"

"Blur online"

Chloe, "Hacker Online'

Rhys "Watchtower online"


	11. Chapter 11

I have been on a roll the last few days and just had so many places I wanted to go and the Character of Rhys has allowed me to add something new, Fresh, and my own which is exciting. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 10

"Everyone, I just want to say that it has been a pleasure to work with each of you, but my journey is now moving to Gotham and helping our newest member Batman. Since I am moving on I have brought in my cousin Rhys to work with you as Watchtower. I know she will pick up right where I left off and I will let her get started".

I could see how hard this was for Chloe, she had been playing at hero support for the last six years, more aptly Clark support. I could feel her turmoil she was feeling and I was feeling it too, but I needed to establish my mark on watchtower. Chloe's shoes would be hard to fill, but I was a James and a Lane and I could do it better than anyone else. As Chloe walked out of the room it was Time for Rhys James to take command.

"Hi team, I am Rhys James and I will be your new Watchtower, just think of me as the new hero Ipad. I can hack like nobody's business,but I also have the power to feel and project emotion. We have business here to attend so I will send you my bio so as we can be familiar with one another, be a team. I know you guys have had problems with it in the past, but we won't be dysfunctional under my watch".

At this Hawkman decided to make his little remarks about my age, "Where did they get you Preschool"?

"You know Hawkman, I think you are the last one here who should be talking about age because from what I hear you been flying since the dinosaurs".

"Not that long Punky Brewster".

"Let's move on to business",Clark Said.

Thank God for Clark, I could see why Chloe thought he was the true leader of our team, but we needed a name besides team or Work in Progress, how lame is that?

"OK guys, I have hacked into Checkmate and discovered that there are aliens on earth besides the Kandorians that were here. We don't know what they look like, they could shape-shift like Man-Hunter or look as fine as Kal-El here. We need to be on the lookout. I did discover something interesting here in Metropolis, Tess Mercer was found and taken to Met Gen, she died. The thing about Tess' death is not five minutes later she was resurrected. Now looking at all her medical records she is not meteor infected, but she has been involved with more things alien than Man-Hunter and Kal-El here".

"So you think she is being used as a Vessel", Man-hunter asked.

"That is a logical possibility and Green Arrow, Kal-El, myself, and you need to keep a close eye on her".

"Already on it".

"Thanks Man-Hunter".

Man-Hunter nodded at me and signed off to begin his investigations. Now, All I needed to do was feel in the rest of the team on what I needed.

"Aquaman, I need you to keep an eye open in the oceans and the seas". A.C. Acknowledged my mission and signed off.

"Impulse, I need you to travel the globe in search of any suspicious activity and get in touch with Kal-El and if need be he can fly in to assist you".

"Si Senorita"

I had to shake my head, Bart and his obsession for all things Spanish. I could already tell Bart and I would be buddies for sure.

"Hawkman and Stargirl, please fill in the JSA on what is going on and report back here to Watchtower with whatever you find".

"Will do, I just hope you aren't out to recess when we check-in".

"Don't worry Hawkman, I just hope it's not nap-time at the home when I need you".

"I will also keep an eye out at the schools in the area", Stargirl Said.

"Thank You Stargirl and Hawkman", and with that they signed off.

"Cyborg, I need you to help me hack into every satellite and major databases around the world and Canary, I need you to keep an eye on the political realm if you will", Cyborg and Canary confirmed with a nod and signed off. With that only Oliver, Clark, Chloe and I were left.

"Why did you keep calling me Kal-El"?

"It's your given birth name, right"?

"Yes"

"Well, it's not as lame as Blur. Personally I think Boy Scout was a better name for you, but not my decision. Can't we come up with a better name for you"?

"I did tell Lois once there was a better name out there".

"I suggest we find it then. Speaking of Lois, I heard she calls you her Superman, I like that name".

"You know Clark, I like that name for you too big guy", Oliver piped in.

"It's kind of a private nickname", Clark said.

"Oh come on Clark think about it! You have super powers and you are a man and a mighty fine one at that, if I were Lois I would call you Superman too. On the plus side, I like it better than the nickname of pumpkin she gave you".

"I guess"

"Great, now go call Lois and tell her to run with the story and I am sure my big cuz will be thrilled we used her nickname".

"Yeah, She will never let me forget it either".

"Good, Call Lois and I think you still have Chloe to say goodbye too as well", with that I was now alone for the first time with Oliver Queen.

"You know Rhys, I am really impressed with you right now", Oliver said.

"Duh, you should be, I am me after-all".

"That's not what I meant and you know it".

"Well, Then what do you mean"?

"You just come off as immature, cocky, and don't take anything seriously. Then when you started the meeting off and delegated responsibilities to the team, it was like watching Chloe".

"Well, if I can do half as good a job as Chloe did at Watchtower, I will be a success and that means a lot coming from you. I know how much you care for Chloe, but your track record with strong women isn't the best so I am sure you and I will butt heads".

"See there you go, all serious one minute and some sarcastic remark in the next".

"Well, I guess Chloe didn't tell you I was Bipolar then"?

"That explains a lot".

"well, I will take being Bipolar over being a billionaire man-whore any day".

"Bye Rhys"

"Bye Tiger...Woods".

I had to get the last word in with Oliver of Course. I think I will go pay Lois a visit at the Daily Planet so Clark and Chloe can tell each other goodbye without me overhearing and feeling their emotions. I could afford them at least that common courtesy.

Ok, Next Chapter is Clark/Chloe and Rhys and Lois.


	12. Chapter 12

I could hear Clark hanging up the phone and walking upstairs, I knew when I said goodbye to him everything would be final. Clark and I have been together since we were 13/14 years old. I remember the first day I met him and gave him a kiss, I said it was to get it out of the way so we could be friends. He was so sweet that he never questioned my reasoning behind it, that I knew he wanted to kiss me, but I was the one who had been dying to kiss him. WOW!, eleven years down the road and my sweet farm boy of a best friend was now the world's greatest Hero. It was mind-boggling to think how far Clark and I had come. This was the hardest moment of my life saying goodbye to Clark, he was my oldest and dearest friend. There are so many emotions tied to Clark in my life, I don't know where to begin, how to say goodbye to the one constant. Parents, boyfriends, friends, and even husbands have come and gone, but the one thing I could always account for in my life was Clark Kent.

I loved Jimmy with all my heart and soul, but I never felt secure he would always be there. Clark was always the one person I felt secure with and it's not because he has super powers, but because he, I don't know because he's always been there in my life. We have had our ups and downs, but I think it bonded us closer together. As much as I needed Clark in my life, I also needed to leave. I couldn't really grieve my husband by surrounding myself in the place of his death. Just thinking about Jimmy made me feel like a two ton truck was parked on my chest, he was the love of my life. Now, I needed to move on and find Chloe Sullivan and not the one that needed to stand behind heroes, but the one that could stand on her own. This opportunity to work with Bruce Wayne was perfect, I could still do what I did best, but I could do it without the baggage that was Metropolis and Smallville. I wouldn't have to see worry and pity in the eyes of those in Gotham that I saw in the eyes of my friends and family in Kansas. I was finally going to become my own woman and not be defined by a man, a hero, or family, I would stand out all on my own.

"Chloe, you busy"?

"No, Clark, I am just tying up a few loose ends before I catch the Queen Industries jet to Gotham".

"I see".

"Do you Clark? Do you really"?

"I guess I Don't, but I want you to know I will miss you more than anyone. I mean Wayne is poaching the best friend I ever had".

"He's not Clark, I am. Working for Wayne is just a means to keep doing what I do best, but the move is to finally have Chloe Sullivan stand on her own".

"You do stand on your own, this team couldn't survive without you. As much as Rhys seems to know about hacking, she can never fill your shoes".

"Listen, I know Rhys is young and rough around the edges, but she has been my sidekick since she started Vandy, plus I helped her out when I was infected by Brainiac. She takes some time to get used to, but she never got a childhood and doesn't have great social skills because she never had anyone to guide her".

"Lois and I will look out for her, we will keep her safe".

"I know you will Clark, but it's still not easy for me to say goodbye to you. I know it would be final when I did".

"Then don't go".

"I have too, for me, it's just something I have to do".

"I understand, but I want you to know wherever you are, I will always be watching over you".

"Of course you will Clark, we sure have come a long way from our days of investigating deer who have been sucked dry".

"And boys who turn into bugs".

"Freshman year, that sure was an interesting one,but it's kind of where it all begin. I was a sidekick to a hero and didn't even know it".

"You were never a sidekick Chloe, but the best friend anyone could ever ask for".

This was the moment that would make it real for me. Clark walked over and enveloped me into his strong embrace. I felt tears stream down my eyes and like so many times before Clark wiped them away. I could see his eyes glistening, I knew this was just as hard for him as it was for me. It's never easy saying goodbye to anyone, but Clark and I had been through so much together, From Zoners to Zod and so much more in between. In a way I felt I was saying farewell to a part of myself and in a way I was just as much a part of him. No one knew me as well as Clark did and beside his parents I think I knew him the best.

I was still wrapped tightly in his arms, I didn't want him to let me go because I was afraid if he did no one would be there when I fell. Though that was the point of becoming independent of my life here in Kansas, I needed to know I could save myself. I looked up at Clark and stepped back, "Clark, I love you, but I need to get going".

"I know, but I am always here if you need me, you know how to reach me".

"So, I take it you get great cell reception in the air"?

Clark Chuckled

"It's ok, but you know what I mean", Clark Said.

"Goodbye Clark".

"Goodbye Chloe and I love you too".

I smiled and turned in the other direction, the more I walked the further I was away from my old life and Clark. I guess this is how Pete must have felt when he left. Clark Kent sure didn't make it easy to say goodbye to him, you felt less safe. I wanted to look back and glimpse his face one last time, but I knew if I did I would never want to leave, Watchtower out.

I had just got off the phone with Clark again, saying goodbye to Chloe was hard on him. I could hear the pain and the tears in his voice and I just wanted to go and comfort him, but he said he could hear a fire raging on 6th and Main and he would catch up with me back at the farm. I was sitting across from my little cousin Rhys waiting for our meal to arrive, BBQ, I love BBQ. She seemed so young, sure and cocky, but I could tell there was a scared little girl underneath all that cocky armor. I could relate to that because until Clark, I hid behind my sarcasm and toughness. I could tell Rhys and I had things in common, but I also knew I couldn't let her go on like that. She had a tough undertaking at Watchtower and I could tell she was scared to death, I needed to get her to open up to me because I sensed their was more to her than she was letting on. If she was going to be involved with Clark, Oliver, and the rest of the team I needed to know she wouldn't put them at risk and herself along with them.

"So Rhys, how long have you been in contact with Chloe"?

"For awhile now, She rescued me from Black Creek and helped me get into Vanderbilt".

"Why were you in Black Creek"?

"I can feel and project the emotions of others and another trick or two".

"hmm, really now? And what exactly would those tricks be? Because if you think I am going to let you anywhere near Clark and not be fully briefed you have another thing coming little cousin, family or not".

"Fine, I can see the future of a person if I concentrate hard enough, I am still not able to grasp it".

"I can see why you were in Black Creek, but why would Chloe let you in on Watchtower? I know you have mad hacking skills, but what watchtower does isn't exactly stuff you just tell someone".

"I hate to admit it, but I was curious about why Chloe always called me in reference to wanting to hack into things and I did some hacking of my own. Then after Black Creek, she became like a super computer and helped me become better than I already was, in a way we helped each other out".

"I can't believe you would do that to Chloe".

"It's not something I am proud of, but when Chloe found out she watched me like a Hawk and we began to work together. Without Chloe taking me under her wing I probably would have broke down and been placed in Belle Reeve or a place like it. I'm Bipolar Lois and not very good being around people, I feel like they will all leave me and I will be totally alone, I try not to get too close to anyone. This watchtower is perfect for me, I feel like I can make up for all the pain I have caused".

"What pain have you caused Rhys"?

"Well, If I hadn't begged my Mom to come get me from my friends house that night she never would have been on the road for that drunk driver to kill her. I am just as responsible for her death as if I was behind the wheel myself. There is nothing I can do to bring her back, but if I can help the world through Watchtower maybe in a way I can help save someone's Mom the way I can never save mine".

"Rhys. It wasn't your fault, it was just something that happened. Chloe and I know how hard it is to grow up without a mom".

"I know you do, but you had your Dad's. My Dad on the other hand died with my mother and became a shell of the man he used to be. The worst phase he went through was his drug phase and trying to get me to use with him, thank God that didn't last long, but it caused a deep wound. Working with Clark and his team has given me faith in life again, I no longer wake-up everyday wishing I was dead, I have a purpose now. Though if you tell anyone especially Oliver Queen, I will die".

"I see you and Ollie made fast friends", I had to laugh at Rhys because she had a little crush on Oliver.

"You can say that, though I do have to say I think Clark is an upgrade from Oliver and Oliver is fine"

"Yeah, I ended up with the perfect man if I do say so myself. It's kinda funny because A.C. And I had a little thing once. Seems I have always had a thing for heroes".

"Lois, I admire your taste in men, seems it got better with age if I must say".

"It did, though I have to admit I always crushed on Clark, but I would never tell him that, he wouldn't let me live it down. If you dare say anything to him about what I just told you, I'll make you listen to Justin Bieber".

"I won't tell if you won't, deal"?

"Deal"

"One last thing, you can look at my boyfriend, but your hands stay to yourself or you have to deal with me".

"Yes ma'am".


	13. Chapter 13

**I know it's been some time since my last update and I apologize, been sick and then some other stuff came about. I love comments so please leave them. **

**Three months later**

**Lois POV, Kent farm**

The last three months have been a blur, no pun intended. Clark was now known around the world as Superman, now that he could fly in his sleep, literally he was saving lives around the world and could be back in Metropolis before I could even blink. Clark and his Team, The Justice League figured out that aliens from a planet named Apokolips had made it to Earth.

While investigating Oliver had been kidnapped by what I coined, Female Fury's on the instruction of their Leader granny Goodness, who worked for the Leader of Apokolips, Darkseid. I could tell that Oliver really missed Chloe, but he and Dinah had been spending more time than usual together. I personally, thought Ollie was moving on too fast, but Clark said we should let him deal with Chloe on his own and just be there for him when he needs us. He thought Ollie's pride wouldn't allow for more.

Clark and Chloe's new BFF Bruce Wayne aka Batman didn't see eye to eye on most things, here I thought Clark and Ollie disagreed a lot, but they did agree about Bruce...Neither agreed with him in most cases. It was fascinating to how diverse they all were, but they came together and saved the world, they all could agree about that, it was how to go about it that was the problem.

Beside the new aliens in town, Lex Luthor made a return to Metropolis. Clark was concerned because Lex knew his secret and his weakness. The weird thing is that Lex didn't remember, I thought Clark should be relieved, but Clark being Clark he was more worried about what happened and why, I guess he had a good point. I told him be thankful "Dr. Evil" couldn't remember.

Rhys was becoming apart of our lives, I worried I would have to keep her paws off my man, but as it turned out he was the Big Brother she always wanted. It was so sweet how Clark broke down all her sarcastic defenses to get to the hurt little girl she still is. With Lucy not around, she was like my little sister too. She would eat dinner with us most nights, but she would fib off some lame excuse so Clark and I could be alone. When it was becoming obvious that we knew she was giving us alone time she started going to Watchtower more or else Clark would have insisted she stay and she knew that. I was grateful to her that she wanted us to have that time. Though here lately she had been acting weird and I couldn't place my finger on it, but I mentioned it to Clark and he said he would keep a closer watch on her.

With the free time Clark took me to a Monster Truck Rally and a White Snake concert...dream dates. He did promise that dancing in the dark was next on his agenda, but I would least expect it. If I didn't know any better I would say that was mentioned to throw me off of his real surprise. Sitting here thinking about the last three months I didn't hear Clark come in.

"Lois, are you home'?

"Yeah, Smallville I am in the kitchen drinking some coffee. Do you want some"?

"Sure, It was a rough night I went to Paris, Berlin, Hong Kong, Atlanta, Hawaii, and made it back to Metropolis for a fire on 77th street at the old rubber factory".

"That sounds like a slow night for you, why was it rough"?

"I missed you Lois, I wanted to be in your arms,but I know I had to do what I did. You may think that you share me with the world, but it's really me sharing you Lois."

"Oh Clark, I love you too".

"Lois, I couldn't breathe without you, so thank you for loving me".

"The pleasure is mine Clark, I think you for loving me".

"Lois, Are we going to argue again about you loves the other one more"?

"If we have to because everyone knows I love you more Smallville".

"Lois..."

Before Clark could get more than my name out I reached over and grabbed him and touched my lips to his, it was a soft and sweet kiss, but with Clark it could always turn into more...who knew the sex drive he had, it was super too. Things were starting to get pretty intense when there was a knock at the door. Whoever this was I was going to bake them some brownies with Ex-Lax, ok maybe I wouldn't but I wanted too. Clark opened the Door to Oliver and the look on his face made them pit in my stomach drop like lead. Clark asked, "Oliver, what is it"?

"Rhys has been kidnapped, before they took her she managed to send a message to Watchtower "taken", but who"?.

"Well, Granny, Darkseid, and the Furies have been transported to the Phantom Zone, Tess is officially dead now that she isn't possessed, my guess would be Lex Luthor", Clark said.

"What would Lex want with Rhys though, he doesn't remember who you are"?

"He might not remember Oliver, but he hates Superman and his "lil Team", so I imagined he started putting together teams to find people who could give him the answers and Rhys and Chloe are the jackpot, they know all. With Chloe in Gotham that leaves Rhys here and susceptible in Metropolis".

"What do you want to do"?

"Call everyone and get them to Watchtower, Lois is going to be our eyes and ears today".

"Later Clark, Legs", Oliver waved as he walked out the door.

"Clark, I don't know anything about Watchtower".

"Lois, your smart and I trust you...let's fly".

**Abandoned Warehouse, Metropolis, Rhys POV**

It was cold and dark and I had not eaten in about a day. I knew the thugs that had taken me were just pawns for the real person who wanted me to help him sink the ships. I would never do it, but it was my own fault with dealing with the Devil. I knew soon I would be faced with Lex Luthor, I had never met the man, but I had made my dealings with him. If I hadn't did what I did I wouldn't be here and Clark and the rest of the team wouldn't be in jeopardy. I just thought it would be easier if Lex couldn't remember about Clark. I had the Red Queen send Maxwell Lord to wipe Lex's memories of Clark and anything he would remember about the rest of the team. Actually, He didn't remember anything after he pushed his Father Lionel out the LuthorCorp window. The Red Queen aka Martha Kent agreed with me, but Clark couldn't know, we were doing this to protect him. He and Lois were like the family I never had and I would do anything to protect them, even give my life to protect his secret and the secrets of the people I now call my friends. I haven't known them long, but I was never shown love when I was young so they were my family.

"Rhys"

"Finally, the Infamous and elusive Lex Luthor, I would say it's nice to meet you, but it's not".


	14. Chapter 14

"so you are not glad to see me"?, a leering Lex Luthor said.

"About as happy as a Zebra seeing a Lion".

" I want to know who you work for, everyone who works there, and most of all who is Superman"?

"I will NEVER tell you"!

With a handle of a pistol upside my head I kept hearing the question...Who is Superman"?Again my answer was always the same that I would never tell. Lex turned the the pistol around and fired.

-

As Clark got to the warehouse he saw an empty, eerie place except for the limp body of Rhys. He used his super hearing to detect a very faint heartbeat. He scanned the building to check and see if anyone else was withing the building and no one was. As he was holding Rhys in his arms she opened her eyes looked at Clark and said, "Take me home".

Back at Watchtower Rhys lay on the examining table for Emil.

"Clark, She doesn't have much time left, you need to say your goodbyes".

Clark had went to get Lois and as he held her shaking body racked with tears he could feel the stream of his own. Rhys was a sister to him, reminded him of Maddie so long ago it seemed. He helped Maddie, but it seemed even with all his powers he couldn't help Rhys. She was apart of the super friends that had gathered and grown over the years, now because of that she was gone just like so many others in his life that he could do nothing to save.

"Rhys, can you open your eyes? You're a fighter I know you are, now open your eyes and talk to me, Clark Said.

With a faint whisper of breathe and strength mustered through the grace of God she opened her eyes, "Clark".

"Yes, Lois and I are here"

"Remember everything I did I did for you, I never knew what family was before Watchtower and you and Lois, I love you all, always remember that", with that she closed her eyes and shuttered her last breathe.


End file.
